Double Dealing
by kazechyme
Summary: Jack and the gang explore a beautiful planet... only to run into trouble. They must uncover an assassination attempt against the local Royal Family, who look extremely familiar. [COMPLETE]
1. Green Hills Lead to Prison

**Double-Dealing**

A/N: Okay, this is my first time posting a story with an actual plot. Gasp! Yes, I am both surprised and pleased with myself. Well, there's a lot more that I want to say and I'll get to it later, but for now, I'll let you get to reading…

Disclaimer: Stargate: SG-1 and anything pertaining to it are not mine. I own nothing! Not even my soul! Wait… I take that back… pretend you didn't read that…

* * *

_Chapter One: Green Hills… Lead to Prison_

"So, where we going?" Jack O'neill asked as he stood before the Stargate.

"Well, sir, from the planet's readings, it has the potential to be a great source for naquadah! I mean the possibili—" Sam began.

Jack put his hand up, "_Thank_ you, Carter. That's all I wanted to know. C'mon kids, off to see the wizard!"

Jack stepped into the gate first, followed by rest of SG-1: Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c.

When all four reached the other side of the gate, they gasped at the beauty of the landscape. It resembled one of those paintings you would find in a museum: rolling green hills, fresh green grass, beautiful billowy trees, a clear blue sky, and the sunshine gave a nice soft, angelic touch to the whole environment.

"Geez, where the hell are we?" Jack said.

"It could be worse Jack," Daniel said as he set about looking for ancient ruins or glyphs to translate.

After walking about fifteen minutes in the heavenly meadow, Jack decided he had enough of looking at the cliché scenery and sat down by a tree.

"Find anything yet?" Jack asked Sam.

She had a device out, probing for a possible naquadah mine.

"Not yet, sir. I think we have to keep searching," she responded.

"Well… I'll just sit here," Jack said, picking at the grass by his feet.

Just when he was getting comfortable, he heard a loud commotion behind him. Before he could do anything, two black garbed men lounged at him. He was knocked, face down to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it, will ya?" Jack barked.

"Knock him out," one said.

"I disagree!" Jack said, as he squirmed around, trying to unbalance the guy with his knee driving into the Colonel's back.

THUNK (Meaning, they whacked him on the head and the screen goes black for three seconds… three… two… one…)

"Ow…" Jack uttered as he got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Jack, how're you feeling?" Daniel said, who was leaning against the wall.

"Ow," Jack reiterated louder.

Daniel nodded, "I see."

"Where are we?"

"It appears to be a prison cell," Teal'c answered.

"How'd we get in here?" Jack asked as he looked around.

Daniel began to look around as well, "Well, we were ambushed. Some guys in black attacked us from out of nowhere."

"You!" a voice cried out from the cell across from them.

Daniel looked around, "Who? Me?"

"Yes! It's the crown prince! Everyone, look! It's the prince!" said the voice. "Thank you for everything!"

The voice didn't have a hint of sarcasm in it.

"What?" Daniel exclaimed, "Are you sure you're talking about me?"

Jack stood beside him, "Is there something you're not telling us Danny-boy?"

Teal'c stood on the other side of Daniel, "Are you not the crown prince of this land, Daniel Jackson?"

"No, I am not," Daniel replied.

The prisoners continued to make noise and it seemed to get louder and louder.

"Hey," Jack yelled.

The other two looked at him.

"Where's Carter?"

* * *

To be continued!

Chapters will get longer… and, hopefully, better!


	2. Confusion

**Double-Dealing**

A/N: First and for most, thanks to Mackenise Jackson for reviewing! Alrighty, I forgot to mention that this story takes place sometime after season three. Caution: this was not beta read. What else was there to say... Oh yeah, this story will not become SJ ship... even though there are slight implications of it.

Disclaimer: Once again, Stargate: Sg-1 is not owned by me and never shall be.

* * *

_Chapter Two: Confusion_

"My name is Samantha Carter. I am an astrophysicist!" she said in frustration.

The flamboyantly dressed man eyed her for a while, "But, you look so much like her…"

"But I'm not!"

"You _are_ the Queen!" the man yelled, trying to convince Sam that she was something she wasn't.

"Once again, my name is Samantha Carter. I am an astro—"

"Yah, yah, the astrophizzy-whatnot! But, you look so much like her!"

"What is all the com_mo_tion?"

At that, the man bowed down deeply, "My-my lady!"

Sam turned around, her eyes widened at what she saw. It was a woman who looked like Sam's double, but with long hair and dressed in a gaudy gold gown from the nineteenth century. To top it off, sitting on her head was a sparkling silver crown.

"Once a_gain_, what _is_ all the com_mo_tion?" she said, unnecessarily stressing syllables in her words.

Sam stood up and looked the Queen directly in the eye, "You—You're… Are we in an alternate reality?"

"Balibob, _who_ is this _scoun_drel?" she said, pointing at Sam.

Balibob stood up from his bow, "Queen Kukinis, we found her and three of her companions wondering around the Grey Ring. She looks so much like you that we had to bring her here into the light to see her."

"My _good_ness, she does! Well, _grant_ing, I'm more _beau_tiful," the Queen said as she fanned herself.

She sat down on the long velvet couch and motioned for Sam to sit next to her. Sam hesitantly took a seat by the other end of the couch. Frankly, she didn't feel comfortable sitting so close to a glittery, eccentric version of herself.

"Your highness—" Sam started.

"Dear, _dear, _call me _Queen_ Ku_ki_nis!"

Sam nodded, "Queen… Kukinis, my friends and I are here because we sensed a great amount of naqua—"

"Shtup!" Balibob said suddenly.

Sam looked at him, puzzled. The Queen giggled and motioned for her to be quiet.

Balibob was writing furiously in a brown journal labeled "Assassination Attempts".

"It's brilliant!" he said finally.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Balibob is the Chief Counc_il_or of Af_fairs_. He always has these _brill_iant flashes of thought!"

"I have got it!" he sang.

"What, what _is _it?" the Queen asked and then turned to Sam, "This is the _fun_ part!"

"We will use you!" he triumphantly said.

"_Brilliant!_ You've done it a_gain!_" the Queen said joyously as she stood up and fanned herself.

Sam couldn't take much more of this, "Queen Kukinis, Balibob, I don't have time for this. My friends and I are on a very important mission from Earth—"

"Shtup!" Balibob said abruptly. "We will use you!"

"_Brilliant!_" the Queen kept saying as she paced back and fourth, fanning herself.

Before Sam could get into a logical debate with these people who were clearly illogical, one of the black garbed men who attacked SG-1 burst into the room.

"There is an uproar in the prison station, my lady!"

XXXX

"Where's Carter?" Jack asked again.

A door was flung open and light spilled into the prison cells.

Daniel looked over, "I think that should answer your question."

Out from the door came flamboyant Balibob, the Queen, Sam, and an entourage of black garbed guards.

"I asked for Carter, not Carters," Jack said. "Am I going insane?"

"Indeed you are not for I too see what you believe you are seeing," Teal'c reassured the Colonel.

The Queen, Sam, and Balibob stopped in front of their cell while the guards went to work calming down the prisoners.

"_Why _are you _in _here?" the Queen incredulously asked Jack.

Jack looked at Sam, "Am I missing something here?"

"YES, you _are_," the Queen answered, "My husband, where _is _your hideous _beard_!"

"Yes, what happened to it? Why are you trying to look young? It's hardly convincing and I told you a dozen million times that it doesn't work for your public image!" Balibob shouted.

"Carter," Jack said, seriously wanting an explanation.

Sam shrugged, "Sorry sir, I'm afraid I'm in the dark on this one. I'm assuming we might have stumbled into a quantum mirror… without realizing it."

"You mean all four of us touched that thing without knowing?" Jack asked.

"I can't possibly—" Daniel said before the Queen pushed Sam out of the way.

"My _boy_! Oh look what they've _done_ to you! You're so _weak_ and _pale_ and what is on your face?"

"Uh… I'm Daniel Jackson and I don't believe we've met. You are?"

The Queen looked like she was about to faint. Sam was almost ready to catch her, but fortunately, the Queen remained standing. She took out her fan and started to fan away, pacing up and down.

"The boy doesn't _know_ his own mother! _Oh_, what have they _done_ to you!" she kept muttering.

"I know she's really just your stepmother but don't make her worried like this," Balibob whispered to Daniel, "You should really stop this charade now! You don't have to be an actor all the time!"

Daniel stared at him in confusion, "Excuse me?"

Jack couldn't take much more of this. From between the bars of the prison cell, he grabbed Balibob's green, feathered collar and pulled him over.

"Now you listen here! Daniel ain't the prince and I sure as hell ain't her husband. I've never even seen her before!" Jack shouted.

"Actually, you _have_ seen her before; she looks exactly like Sam," Daniel corrected.

Jack slowly turned his head to the archaeologist, "Daniel, you're not helping!"

"Shtup!" Balibob yelled as he was released from O'neill's grasp.

The Queen stopped pacing and grabbed Balibob's arm, shaking it back and fourth while exclaiming, "An_other_ i_dea! _You are abso_lute_ly brilliant!"

"We will use them!" he said, "We will use them!"

"We will _use_ them!" the Queen repeated with a laugh.

"Carter?" Jack asked.

"Let them out!" Balibob ordered.

"Well, at least you're not in prison anymore. That's got to be a good thing, right?" Sam said to them.

One of the black garbed guards came over and unlocked the door. Jack quickly flung it open and walked out, followed by Daniel and Teal'c.

"Come, follow me!" Balibob commanded.

"Do you think something strange is going on?" Daniel whispered to his teammates.

"Indeed," Teal'c responded.

"I still can't get over the fact that this might possibly be another universe," Sam replied.

"Yeah, I can tell you what's strange—what that man is wearing," Jack said, gesturing at Balibob.

They followed the flamboyant man and the Queen out of the prison station.

XXXX

They stepped into a grandiose room that seemed fit for one of those rich, aristocratic paintings. There was a large dining table and a golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"So, what're we doing?" Jack asked.

"One moment," Balibob said as he took out a journal entitled "Plans to Counteract Assassination Attempts" and began scribbling something down.

"Sit, _sit!_" the Queen offered at the table.

SG-1 graciously took the offer. The Queen sat at the head of the table with Daniel and Teal'c by her right side and Jack and Sam on the other.

Finally, Balibob stopped writing and joined them at the table.

"Okay Daniel, start your customary speech of… why we're here," Jack said.

Daniel pushed up his glasses, which made the Queen cringe for some reason, and began, "As I've already mentioned, my name is Doctor Daniel Jackson. This is Teal'c. Over there is Colonel Jack O'neill and next to him is Major Samantha Carter. We are from the planet Earth and we travel through the Stargate exploring—"

"Shtup!" Balibob interrupted.

Daniel glanced at him.

"I think he wants you to shut up," Jack said in a loud whisper.

Daniel slowly nodded in confusion.

"We do not care why or how you came to be here," Balibob said.

"That _is_ right!" the Queen agreed.

"You all will be used by us and that is that! Call the King and Prince!"

"_KING! PRINCE!_" the Queen bellowed.

Jack and Daniel, who were closest to her, had to cover their ears and shut their eyes at the sound of her loud voice. As they opened their eyes, they stared in shock at the two who had entered the room…

* * *

To be continued…

Yes, I know I ended abruptly but that's how I like it!


	3. Double the Confusion

**Double-Dealing**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews Mick and technetium! Hopefully the plot will shape up in the next few chapters... Oh yeah, I found that I tend to go towards humor whenever I can so I changed this story from General to General/Humor. Yup, just thought you would like to know!

Disclaimer: SG-1 is not my property… SG-1 is not my property…

* * *

_Chapter Three: Double the Confusion_

Jack and Daniel, who were closest to her, had to cover their ears and shut their eyes at the sound of her loud voice. As they opened their eyes, they stared in shock at the two who had entered the room…

"Whoa! We're going home!" Jack quickly said as he stumbled out of his chair.

"I agree with you Jack," Daniel found himself saying. Those words sounded foreign to his ears.

Sam had to hold back her laughter. Even Teal'c had a hard time repressing a smile.

"Carter, Teal'c, Daniel, let's go now," Jack commanded desperately.

"Right Jack, let's get going!" Daniel said.

"Daniel," Sam said, trying everything in her power to keep her composure, "You're in tights!"

"Ah! So, I have heard about these second class doubles. Second class, indeed," the Daniel-look-alike, no doubt the Prince, who wore red velvet tights much like the Shakespearean actors, said as he eyed Daniel.

"Nar, calm down! They aren't that bad," said the King, who looked exactly like Jack, except he had a long gray beard and slouched, which was most unlike the military posture of Jack O'neill.

"Fine, father," Prince Nar said as he went to stand beside a large mirror, "If you need me, I'll be practicing my lines with the greatest actor in the land!"

"Well, greetings my guests! I hope my wife has treated you well, thank you Kuki, and hopefully, you had no trouble finding my kingdom," the King said.

"Yeah, it was like a walk in the park… until your guards jumped us and locked us in the prison!" Jack barked.

"My, my, you are a handsome fellow," they heard Prince Nar muttering.

"I am most sorry about that… um… Well, I am somewhat embarrassed now to ask you this favor since we've treated you so ill…" the King said as he fidgeted with his beard.

The Queen sighed, got up and walked to the King, "Ful'ardi dear, just _ask_ them! You _are_ the king after_all_!"

"Sire, I will ask them if you feel too ashamed to do so!" Balibob said dramatically as he stood up. "Pride is no object to me!"

"Pride! It's my damn pride!" King Ful'ardi said as he shook his fist in the air, "Damn you pride!"

"Well, it seems that your looks aren't the only things you guys share," Daniel said with a chuckle.

Sam and Teal'c joined him in the laugh.

"Alright!" the King shouted, "I'll do it!"

"_Good_ for you _dear_!" the Queen said.

Balibob plucked another feather from his collar and got out another journal entitled "Historical Moments of the Royal Family: The King Shedding His Pride". He was poised and ready to capture the moment the King proposed his request.

"You must help us. We are in mortal danger," the King said, about ready to choke on his words, "Th-there will be… an assassination attempt on us! The lovable royal family!"

"Your highness, that's awful. How would you like us to help?" Sam said, feeling like she should calm the man down before he keeled over, choking on his pride.

Jack shot her an alarmed look. One that read: 'Oh God, Carter, what are you doing?'

"It's alright, sir," Carter reassured him, "I'm sure that in exchange for our assistance they would be willing to give us naquadah. Plus, they obviously need our help."

"They are in serious need of help," Teal'c commented.

"Fine!" Jack said to the King, "What do you need us to do? We can get more men and set-up a watch around the parameters."

"Ah, no… that won't be necessary," King Ful'ardi said. "Balibob, if you please."

"Well, you see, the assassination attempt will be held in two days at the Courtship Ceremony where anyone who's anyone from all the nearest kingdoms will be in attendance," Balibob said.

"Yeah, what's that got to do with us? Like I said, we can call for back-up. We've got technology like you wouldn't believe," Jack said.

"Not necessary, you see, we only need you. Specifically, you three," Balibob said as he looked from Daniel to Sam and then finally, to Jack.

Sam couldn't believe what they wanted them to do. She was speechless. Daniel clearly knew what they wanted them to do and grimaced as he looked over at Prince Nar. Jack, on the other hand, looked at them blankly.

"What?" he asked.

"Sir, you do know what they want us to do right?" Sam said.

"Sure…" he said hesitantly, "Whatever we need to do to get that naquadah, right?"

Daniel put his face in his hands. Teal'c gave him a pat on the back for comfort. Unfortunately, the pat was too strong and sent Daniel's face crashing into the marble table.

"Mind explaining?" Jack said.

"Sir, they want us to shadow(1) them."

"What?"

"They want us to go undercover as the Royal Family to find the assassin at this Courtship Ceremony," Sam clarified.

"I know what shadowing is! I meant _what_ as in, no!" Jack clarified to Sam.

"Oh please, you _must_ help us!" the Queen said as she got on her knees. "_Please!_"

"Don't you care about our lives?" King Ful'ardi said.

"Oh, you're the best. No, you are," they heard Prince Nar arguing with his reflection.

Jack rolled his eyes, "No, not really."

"Okay, this might be the anthropologist in me speaking but, I think we have to help them save their lives," Daniel said, painfully aware of what he will have to wear.

"I think Daniel's right," Sam agreed.

"Besides, are they not loved by their own people? Even in the prison cells, they were calling out for the Prince," Teal'c said. He had nothing to lose, afterall.

"Don't come complaining to me when you're shot by the assassin," Jack resigned.

"You'll do it?" Balibob said ecstatically, "They'll do it!"

The Queen jumped up and hugged the King. Meanwhile, Prince Nar continued to 'run lines with himself.

"Nar_cass_ous, come _join_ your family!" Queen Kukinis shouted.

"What a name," Daniel muttered.

"It's yours now," Jack said, smiling.

"Shtup! Come, come! No more sitting! There is much to do, to learn!" Balibob said.

"Hey Bob, calm down," Jack said nonchalantly.

Balibob took another feather from his collar and whipped out a book entitled "Dealing With Foreign Ingrates". He began to scribble furiously.

"We're the ones helping _you_ out, remember that."

As the three were being ushered out of the room, Teal'c stood up to follow them.

"Shtup! I'm sorry, but we don't need you," Balibob said.

"But we do," Jack growled.

"Can't you find a position of some sort for him?" the King coerced Balibob.

"Hmm… I'll find something, your highness," he replied.

"I know one! How about this: our own personal royal guard," Jack said.

"Very well," Balibob sighed.

As Teal'c passed him, he gave him a cold, hard stare and then nodded to the Colonel in appreciation.

SG-1 was now ready to undergo the transformation.

* * *

To be continued…

(1) I'm not sure if I'm using 'shadow' in the correct sense. I was watching an episode of '24' and they used this term when a character went undercover as someone else.


	4. Gathering Intel

**Double-Dealing**

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! Er… I had some horrible programming to do over the course of the last few weeks… 'twas horrible! Anyway, I'm glad that I'm done with it!

Disclaimer: SG-1, not mine. Their shenanigans on the other hand…

* * *

_Chapter Four: Gathering Intel_

Daniel, escorted by Balibob and Prince Narcassous, entered a small theater.

"Now, get up on stage. We've got lots to do, starting with those looks of yours! It's like looking into an ugly reflection," Prince Nar said in disgust.

Daniel was quite puzzled by this but decided against offending the Prince since it was all too bizarre. He climbed onto the stage and stood at the center.

"So, what exactly is this Courtship Ceremony?" Daniel asked.

"Posture!" Prince Nar shouted.

Daniel, who usually stood up straight, tried to straighten himself up even more.

"Well, Mr. Daniel, the Courtship Ceremony is exactly what it sounds like! It is a ceremony wherein an engaged couple meets for the first time and what a celebration it is," Balibob said as he wrote in a book entitled "The Prince", not to be confused with Machiavelli's.

"From what you're telling me, it's an arranged marriage?"

"Precisely. Why, are not the marriages from your world the same?"

"Well, on Earth, it depends, but generally, we are allowed to choose who we want to marry. By the way, if this is the first time Prince Nar is going to see his betrothed, shouldn't it actually be him?"

"Enunciate more!" Prince Nar commanded. "Remember, I'm a renowned actor and I should sound like one!"

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows and then decided to ignore the Prince.

"Shtup!" Balibob said, "The Courtship Ceremony is more for appearance than anything else. It has no real significant meaning these days. Some couples don't even see each other until the actual marriage ceremony because of all the busy festivities that go on during the Courtship Ceremony. Oh, the festivities!"

"Don't you think it's more prudent to put the Ceremony off until you find out who wants to assassinate the Royal Family?"

"No, no, no! If we cancel the Courtship Ceremony then people will start getting worried and it'll cause a mass panic! Terror everywhere!"

Daniel nodded, "I see."

"Don't wrinkle your forehead!" Prince Nar shouted.

"I wasn't wrinkling my forehead; I was raising my eyebrows."

"Yes, you were wrinkling. What a bad habit! Now, recite something for me! You must exude an air of brilliance and celebrity!"

Daniel cleared his throat, "Balibob, what reason does anyone have to assassinate the Royal Family?"

"I must go now!" Balibob said as he began to walk out of the theater.

"I said recite! Not question! You don't take orders very well do you? Well, we'll have to do something about those clothes too," Prince Nar said.

"I can see why…" Daniel muttered to himself.

XXXX

"So that must be the reason why someone wants to assassinate the Royal Family," Sam exclaimed.

She sat on a bench in the garden of the royal estate. Queen Kukinis sat across from her on a different bench and Balibob had just joined them.

"What_ever _do you _mean_?" the Queen asked.

"Well, you told me that the two richest households are going to be joined by this marriage. I mean, there must be some faction or group that must be against this."

"_Oh,_ so very _true_," the Queen said as she thought about it, "That wig is _wonder_ful on you!"

Sam disregarded the Queen's last statement and began to question Balibob, "Who wouldn't want this marriage to happen? Or more specifically, who would benefit the least from it?"

"Let me see," he said as he took out a book entitled 'Enemy Mine', "Ah, here, at the top of the list would be the Underground Merchants. They're a belligerent band of merchants, bankers, and traders who believe that the union of our kingdoms will greatly reduce their business."

"That doesn't make sense. If anything, this alliance should increase business."

Balibob just shrugged, "It's just been a known fact that the Underground Merchants dislike any royalty. It must have started when long ago, the third King of this land ordered all merchants to be banished because he thought they were all greedy. Of course, this directive was overruled three months later when a new King was appointed but the damage was done and the Underground Merchants were formed."

"Well, then your guards should be especially on the alert for them, right?" Sam inquired.

"Of _course_ dear," the Queen said, "Now, let's work on your _speech_."

"Right, do that," Balibob said as he got up and left.

XXXX

"Hold on! What did you just say?" Jack exclaimed, his voice echoing in the large study.

"I said put on the beard!" King Ful'ardi shouted as he tried to jab the long, gray fluff of hair onto Jack's chin.

Jack fended him off while addressing Balibob, "No, I was talking to Bob here. What did you say about these merchants?"  
"They used to be very aggressive, taking hostages, making ransom notices, sabotage and whatnot. In the last few years, however, they have simply disappeared, not causing any trouble whatsoever!"

"So they just popped up again out of nowhere and slapped this assassination attempt letter on you?" Jack said as he put a chair between himself and the king.

"Yes, it's true," Balibob said as he sat down.

"What other intel do you got on 'em?"

"We do know that they have a new leader. He's a young man named Altair. They say he's smart and extremely clever as the head of the Underground Merchants."

"Are you sure these guys are the ones who want to kill this guy?" Jack said, pointing at the King, who was still hopelessly trying to put the beard on the Colonel.

"We are quite sure about this. Even the Queen's double agreed," Balibob replied.

"You mean, Carter," Jack corrected him.

The King finally got a hold of Jack and got the beard on him.

"There now, you look manly!"

"Like heck I do!"

Balibob slowly crept out of the room while the two argued.

XXXX

Teal'c sat in what seemed to be a conference room with the High Guard and Balibob.

"What is the description of this Altair?" he asked.

"We haven't got a real good look at him, but we know that he's about the Prince's height, has black hair, and has a scar on his right cheek shaped like a half moon," the High Guard said.

Teal'c nodded his head, "I see, and could you explain how the festivities will proceed?"

"Shtup!" Balibob said, "I'll explain it!"

The High Guard nodded in a polite manner. Teal'c did the same.

"The Courtship Ceremony commences when the procession of the bride's family goes through the gates. From there, they will proceed to walk down the red carpet to the main staircase that leads up to the main stage. The stage has two staircases, one on the left and one to the right both leading to a different balcony. Now, our Royal Family will already be situated on the left balcony, waving to their adoring fans. The bride's family will walk up the right staircase to the other balcony. After they have been introduced, both families will come down from the balconies and meet on the main stage where the Rite of Courtship will take place," Balibob explained.

Teal'c thought for a moment and then commented, "Then, I believe that is when the assailants will attack. They will have a clear line of fire of both royal families."

"You are truly wise Sir Teal'c," the High Guard said, "We will station many guards around the main stage then."

"Yes and inform your men of this Altair," Teal'c said.

"Very well! It looks like everything is in order here! I will go see how the others are doing," Balibob said as he got up and left the room.

"Come, you must see our arsenal of weapons," the High Guard recommended.

The corners of Teal'c's mouth began to creep upward as he nodded for the High Guard to lead the way…


	5. Sleeping Arrangements

**Double-Dealing**

A/N: Alrighty, I've finally been able to get back to this story! It's summer vacation for me… that means more time to read some fics that I've been dying to read. Anyway, hope everyone is having a great summer (and if you're not on summer vacation, I wish you the best in any case)!

Disclaimer: SG-1 is not mine… blah blah blah… you know the rest!

_

* * *

Chapter Five: Sleeping Arrangements _

"This beard itches!" Jack complained as he tried to scratch at it.

"This corset is killing me!" Sam said as she tried to stand up without leaning on the table.

"These tights are itchy _and_ they're killing me!" Daniel loudly whined as he entered the room.

"Daniel Jackson, what are you clothed in?" Teal'c said, the only one comfortable out of the four. All he had to wear was the black garbs that the guards wore.

"They're supposedly acting gear," Daniel answered as he hid himself behind a chair.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow and decided not to pursue the discussion any further.

The double doors of the room burst open and in came the Royal Family. King Ful'ardi headed the pack with Queen Kukinis trailing behind him and following her was Prince Narcassous with Balibob at the rear. Their guards, of course, were with them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! What have we here? This is most extraordinary!" the King exclaimed, "Balibob, could we get the Royal Painters in here?"

"No, I don't think so. Let's just discuss the terms of our agreement, shall we?" Jack said as he whisked his beard over his shoulder.

"Terms of agreement?" the King asked.

"Yes! Y'know, the whole we do this thing for you and then you give us something back."

"Shtup!" Balibob shouted, "It's late! Off to bed!"

"Yes, _yes_! It _is_ late!" the Queen agreed, "Remember _every_thing we _taught_ you!"

Prince Nar was busy trying to straighten Daniel out, "Dagnabit man! I told you posture, posture, posture!"

"The Queen's right! We should go to our quarters now!" Daniel said as he sped across the room, trying to evade the Prince.

"Daniel is right. We will take you to your quarters," Balibob said, "Guards, show them to their rooms!"

XXXX

In the room…

"For the last time Jack, I'm sorry, but I had to get away from Prince Nar," Daniel said.

"Don't worry about it, sir. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to discuss a trade," Sam said. "I also got a chance to contact General Hammond."

"When?" Jack asked.

"Earlier today. I explained the situation and he gave us the order to stay as long as we need to."

"Is he sending any goodies to us, by chance?"

"The thing is… the SGC is having trouble with some alien floral one of the teams brought back with them and they can't afford to send anything through the Gate right now."

"Fine…" Jack grumbled.

"And for the last time, we drew straws to see who got to sleep where so stop… grumbling," Daniel said.

"Good night," Teal'c said as he shut off the light.

There was a short silence in the darkness before Daniel piped up, "Jack, are you sure you're comfortable with sleeping on the ground? We could switch you know."

"Hey, must I remind you that I've slept on much worse?" Jack replied as he tossed and turned on the cold wooden ground.

"I am sleeping on a chair. Perhaps you would like to switch with me?" Teal'c offered.

"No, Teal'c. I'm fine thank you."

Sam knew he wouldn't dare let her sleep on the floor instead of the bed so she didn't offer but instead, said, "Sir, with all due respect, you can share Daniel's bed. I mean, it's big enough for the both of you to sleep on without the other knowing."

"It is true," Teal'c said, "I have heard that the Crown Prince has the largest bed because he tends to roll off the sides easily. With a bigger bed, he is free to lay in the center and not worry about falling off."

"Interesting fact Teal'c, but Daniel is _not_ the Crown Prince and I don't understand why they only provide us with two beds and a chair. There are four people in here! Count 'em, four!"

"Jack, they believe that we are their exact doubles, meaning we would have the same sleeping arrangements. So, essentially, this huge bed is supposed to be for the King and the Queen and that other bed is supposedly for the Prince while the Royal Guard sits and guards over them," Daniel explained.

"So, what you're telling me is that you're laying on my bed," Jack said.

"No, I'm just trying to put some reasoning behind this, but if you were the King, yes, I am laying in your bed," Daniel added.

"Aha," Jack laughed triumphantly.

"Okay, go ahead but I'm still sleeping on it," Daniel said.

"No!" Jack exclaimed. "I just wanted to clarify whose bed it really was."

"It's mine too. Don't forget that," Sam said, "And I don't mind if you guys share it."

"For crying out loud, I do not want to sleep on the same bed as Daniel!"

"Jack, if you're complaining so much just take the bed," Daniel said.

"No I will not. Good night!"

When no one responded, Teal'c took it upon himself to get in the last words, "Good night!"

TBC

* * *

A/N: Some last minutes notes—Sorry this was short, just wanted to get back into the jive of things… 


	6. The Courtship Ceremony

**Double-Dealing**

A/N: Hello once again! Wow, it's been a long time since I updated. Well, since it's been a long time, I don't know if this story makes sense to me anymore (but then again, it never made much sense anyway). Haha… so without further ado, here come the thrilling (I use the term loosely of course) final chapters of this story.

Disclaimer: SG-1 is not mine… blah blah blah… you know the rest!

* * *

_Chapter Six: The Courtship Ceremony_

The wind blown curtains allowed flickers of sunlight to dance on the bed sheets. SG-1 managed to fitfully sleep throughout the night, even the Colonel who slept on the ground. The tranquil scene ended only a moment too soon…

"UP!" Balibob shouted as he burst into the room.

Teal'c was the first to jolt awake since he was sleeping the closest to the door. Sam stretched and started to get out of bed. Daniel squinted as he sat up, looking for his glasses. Jack opened his eyes but continued to lay still on the ground.

"Excuse me, the Royal Family is trying to sleep!" Jack groggily said.

"No time! Today is the Courtship Ceremony! We must get you dressed and practicing your lines! We can't have you impersonating the Family in a bad light!" Balibob said as he stood over the Colonel.

"Now how can we do that?" Jack replied sarcastically as he stood up.

"We must go! 'Tis a happy day!"

SG-1 slowly, sluggishly followed the hysterical man with the feathered collar out of the room.

XXXX

"Straighten up, I say," Prince Nar ordered.

Daniel rolled his eyes. _There was no pleasing this Prince_, he thought.

"You heard him, straighten up," Jack said as he began to sputter because bits of his beard got into his mouth.

"Listen to your father," Prince Nar added.

"He is not my father," Daniel protested.

The King and the Queen entered the room with Sam, who was dressed in the gaudy gold gown that she first saw the Queen wear.

"Hey Carter, how's it going?" Jack asked as he combed his beard down.

"Once again, this corset is killing me, sir, but other than that, I'm fine," she replied as she walked over to them.

"Where's Teal'c?"

"I am here," he said as he stepped into the room.

He was wearing his black guard uniform with a leather helmet and a black cloth masking his face so that only his eyes shown.

"Whatcha eating under there?" Jack jokingly said.

"Under where?" Teal'c genuinely asked.

Jack's laughter died down a bit after he realized that Teal'c didn't get the joke at all.

"Jack, that is so old," Daniel said.

Balibob took out a book entitled "Day of the Courtship Ceremony" and began to write in it.

"I suspect that you all know what you're going to be doing?" King Ful'ardi asked.

"Of course we do, your highness," Jack replied.

"We'll be on the balcony waiting for Teal'c to signal us down to the main stage," Carter said, just to make sure everyone was on the same page.

"That is right, Major Carter. I will be escorting the bride's family while looking for anything suspicious."

"Yeah, we'll do the same," Daniel said, "We should be able to see a lot from the balcony."

"The time has come!" Balibob shouted as he threw the book back into his pocket, "This is too exciting!"

"Let's get this show on the road, kids," Jack said in his most regal accent.

"That's good! Can I use that phrase?" the King whispered to Jack.

"We'll be hiding out here," the Prince said, "Just in case they figure out they killed the wrong people."  
"Nar, _don't_ say that! In _any_ case, good luck!" the Queen said as the team was ushered out to the Royal Carriage.

"Do you think _they_ stand a _chance_?" the Queen asked.

"It'll take a miracle," the King whispered to her and then shouted aloud, "Good luck!"

XXXX

The carriage ride was not very long. The team did manage to catch a glimpse of the rolling green hills they saw when they first stepped onto the planet, however.

"Come," Balibob said as he stepped out.

They exited the carriage and looked up at the massive wall in front of them.

"What exactly is this?" Daniel asked.

"Part of the castle," he replied as he began to lead them to the gate.

"You're telling me that we left the castle to go back to the castle?" Jack said as he combed through his beard.

"It's a huge castle, Jack," Daniel sighed.

"Just clarifying," he muttered.

They passed through the gates and found the inside completely empty except for the eloquent red carpet leading to the majestic main staircase.

"Up, up we go," Balibob said.

They walked up the staircase and stopped on the main stage.

"This is quite high," Teal'c said as he analyzed their surroundings.

"Let us keep going," Balibob urged them as they headed up the staircase to the left of the stage.

The stairs ended at a huge door.

"Open seasame," Jack tried.

"Sir, I think you need a key to get in," Sam said.

Balibob pushed past the 'Royal Family' and, taking out a large key, opened the door. He stuffed the key back in his pockets.

"I am the only one who has the key to these doors," Balibob said with a wink as they proceeded to step onto the balcony.

"Now, this is quite higher," Jack said as he leaned over the balcony railing, peering downward.

"The assassin has too clear a shot," Sam said as she began fanning herself, which scared her a bit because that was one of the real Queen's annoying habits.

"Do not worry," Teal'c replied, "The only way the assassin will be able to attack is from the ground, which as we have already noted, is at a very high altitude. From my briefing the other day, their long range weapons have no chance of reaching you."

"What about, if for some reason, they get close to us. What about their short range weapons?" Daniel asked.

"They should not be able to get that close to you. For guards will be placed at the doors and Balibob is the only one who can open the doors."

"Alright, I trust you Teal'c. Now when are my subjects arriving?" Jack said as he tossed part of his beard over the railing.

"Now, your highness," Balibob said as trumpets began to blare.

The gates opened once more and a flock of people began charging in. They were also careful not to touch the red carpet.

"Talk about the red sea dividing…" Jack said.

Daniel gave him his usual quizzical look and decided not to comment, for the moment.

"I must meet our guests at the main stage," Teal'c said and stood there, waiting for Jack to pardon him.

"Yes. Go, take your leave," Jack said playfully.

Teal'c left abruptly.

"Don't you think he's taking the role-playing a little too seriously?" Daniel asked.

"It's Teal'c. When is he not… serious?"

Suddenly, the trumpets stopped blowing and a low drumbeat began to play. Four pure, white horses entered the gates followed by a glimmering silver carriage as the drum rhythm crescendoed. As the carriage rode passed the people, they showered blue petals on it, filling the air with a blurring blue haze.

"Don't stand there gaping. Smile, wave, _do_ something," Balibob whispered.

Jack, Sam, and Daniel hastily began to acknowledge the large crowd below them.

XXXX

Teal'c stepped onto the main stage. His black mask constricted his breathing, but as long as his eyes weren't covered, he was content.The carriage stopped at the foot of the stairs. A footman opened the door and stepping, ever so lightly, from the carriage was Prince Nar's betrothed, Princess Lyra.

Teal'c's eyes widened as he saw her, but not as much as when he saw who came after her.

Balibob had somehow managed to appear next to Teal'c.

"That is King Zaffaloft, Queen Stoweek, and Princess Lyra," he said happily.

"You failed to mention that King Zaffaloft looks exactly like me." He didn't say how much the Queen looked like Shau'nac.

"Well, this is really, actually the first time we've seen them," Balibob said and added, "But at least you have your face covered. So it doesn't make much of a difference."

"Indeed," he grumbled.

The King approached them first with a humble nod. The Queen stood by his side and Princess Lyra stood behind them.

"Greetings. I believe you are Balibob, the Chief Councilor of Affairs," King Zaffaloft said.

"On behalf of the Royal Family, I welcome you to our kingdom," Balibob said, "This is… a guard who will be escorting you on your way."

The King turned to Teal'c, "I most certainly believe we will be in safe hands."

"Indeed," Teal'c replied.

"He's got a good voice," the Queen said.

The three Royals turned to the crowd and bowed to them before venturing up the stairs located at the right of the stage. Before following them, Teal'c took a good look at the crowd, trying to see if anyone looked suspicious.

XXXX

The hooded figure moved swiftly through the crowd. He finally got to the edge of the red carpet, just in time to see the silver carriage. He caught a glimpse of the Princess who was to be given away to Prince Narcassous.

"Beautiful," he uttered, with a hint of melancholy.

He began to follow the carriage, weaving through the crowd again, until he got to the foot of the main stairs. He saw King Zaffaloft, Queen Stoweek, and Princess Lyra step out and proceed up the stairs.

His hood began to slip off as he gazed up at them. Suddenly, realizing that his hood had fallen, he quickly threw it on again, covering the oddly shaped scar on his cheek. He cursed at his recklessness, hoping no one had seen him.

Unfortunately, a masked guard standing on the main stage watched his every move…


	7. Having A Blast

**Double-Dealing**

A/N: And the ball keeps rolling… Did anyone catch Atlantis last night? (What an odd question… everyone should be watching it…) What was up with Simon's hair? Did he try to copy Weir's hair but failed miserably? Other than that, great episode! SG-1 had a great ep as well!

Disclaimer: SG-1 is not mine… blah blah blah… you know the rest!

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Having A Blast!  
_

Jack kept waving to the cheering people. Sam couldn't help but blow kisses to them. Daniel, without his glasses, kept smiling at the mass of blurry heads.

"Hey, where'd Bob go?" Jack said.

"He went down to greet the King and Queen," Sam replied, "There they are. I am amazed they can create such intricate carriages."

"All I can see is a ball of silver," Daniel muttered.

Jack smirked as he combed his fake beard, which became a kind of habit for him now.

"Sir, I think Balibob _is_ signaling us to come _down_," Carter said.

Daniel and Jack turned from the crowd and looked at her.

"I have to keep in character," she said.

"Right…"

Daniel went to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge for some reason. He tried again, but it didn't open.

"Daniel? Son? We have to go now," Jack said.

"Well, it's not opening, _dad_," Daniel retorted.

"Let me give it a try."

Jack pushed against the door, but nothing happened.

"Give me a hand here," Jack said.

Both began to ram at the door, but they had no effect on it.

"Sir, Daniel, I think we have a bigger problem here," Sam said.

They turned and saw Sam crouching over something.

"What—It's a bomb!" Daniel shouted as he saw what Sam was observing.

XXXX

Teal'c looked down from the balcony and saw Balibob's signal for them to go to the main stage.

"It is time to go," he said to the King, Queen, and Princess as he opened the door for them.

"Thank you," King Zaffaloft, with the Queen in hand, said as they passed him.

Teal'c nodded in respect. He waited for Princess Lyra to leave the balcony. She was gazing out at the crowd, searching for something—or someone. Finally, she turned to Teal'c.

"Oh, my apologies, good knight," she said as she walked out the door.

Suddenly, a hand seized her arm. She looked up at the one who grabbed her. She gasped. The man's face was masked, but his piercing blue eyes were clearly visible.

"Lyra," he said.

"I-I…" she began, struggling to get her words out.

"Princess Lyra!" Teal'c said as he approached the guard.

She turned to Teal'c and hastily replied, "I tripped and he was just helping me. Thank you, sir."

The guard released his grip on her arm and nodded. He then nodded at Teal'c and headed down the stairs.

"Are you sure you are alright, Princess?" Teal'c inquired.

She nodded and smiled.

"Let us go then," Teal'c said as he escorted her downstairs.

He noted that the guard who helped the Princess was nowhere to be seen.

XXXX

"What is taking them so long?" Balibob whispered to Teal'c, who had just arrived on the main stage with Princess Lyra.

"I do not know… However, did you see a guard come down the stairs before us?"

"A guard? Why would I see a guard? The only people I want to see down here are those people up there!" Balibob whispered louder.

Teal'c nodded and was about to issue a warning about the suspicious man before he was interrupted by Jack's voice. Teal'c took out the radio communicator.

"O'neill, is there a problem?"

"Well, if you call having a bomb about to blow you up a problem, then yes, there is a slight problem," Jack said.

"Tell him to come down here!" Balibob hissed, having apparently ignored the fact that they were being threatened by a bomb.

"Can you not open the door?" Teal'c asked.

"No, it seems to be jammed or locked. Get Bob to open the damned thing," Jack ordered.

"Very well," Teal'c replied.

"Carter'll try dismantling the bomb while we wait."

Teal'c put the communicator away and looked at Balibob expectantly.

"What?" he said.

"The key."

"Fine fine," Balibob said as he pulled the key from one of this many pockets.

"Is there something wrong?" King Zaffaloft asked.

"No, nothing is wrong," Balibob reassured.

"It is only that King Ful'ardi, Queen Kukinis, and Prince Narcassous are on the balcony trying to disarm a bomb," Teal'c said sternly.

King Zaffaloft nodded and thought about it for a moment.

"Then, we should not worry the crowd. The Queen, the Princess, and I will try our best to keep them calm while you do what you must do," he said.

"Good, because the crowd is getting restless," Balibob said.

The crowd was indeed getting restless. Their loud cheers began to turn into loud boos and screams. They even began throwing things like vegetables, dirty rags, and the like.

"Let us go," Teal'c said as he was about to turn to the stairs when he noticed someone in the crowd again.

It was the hooded man he saw earlier. He was moving through the crowd, looking up at them now and then. Teal'c had noticed something was strange about him… the scar! He had only barely saw it the last time when the hood fell off, but now, he was certain that this was the man who lead the Underground Merchants; he was Altair.

XXXX

Jack had done everything from ramming against the door to throwing Daniel against it. He now paced back and forth in front it, willing it to open.

"Sir," Teal'c said through the radio, "I believe I have found the suspect, but he is currently fleeing through the crowd."

Jack nodded, "Roger that. I guess you'll have to go after him."

"Understood. I have sent Balibob to unlock the door."

With that, Jack put his communicator back and sighed heavily.

"Now what?" Daniel asked.

"Well, that just means the only chance of us surviving is if Carter can unarm the bomb," Jack said.

"I'm glad you have such confidence in me sir," Sam said, not looking up from the explosive device.

"Always have."

"So, it shouldn't be a problem right Sam?" Daniel said, "The technological level of these people doesn't seem too advanced."

"It's simple enough. The only problem is that we don't have the right equipment to successfully stop it from going off."

"Does that thing have a timer?" Jack asked suddenly.

"It certainly does, sir, and it looks like we have a grand total of four whole minutes to do something about it," Sam replied.

"Well, let's get cracking, shall we?"

* * *

A/N: And cut! How will our lovable team get out of this one? What ridiculously cunning plan will Sam concoct? Will Teal'c find the suspect Altair? All this and more will be answered… gradually later! (You thought I was gonna say 'next time' weren't you? C'mon, admit it!) 


	8. And A Bomb Is Dropped

**Double-Dealing**

A/N: Whoa, this is longer than I thought it would be. Alrighty, I know nothing about the nature of bombs so… I decided to pay homage to MacGyver instead and borrow some tidbits from that show! Eh… it wasn't what I hoped for, but I guess it'll have to do…

Disclaimer: SG-1 is not mine… blah blah blah… you know the rest!

* * *

_Chapter Eight: And A Bomb Is Dropped_

Altair began to feel uneasy with the crowd getting restless. He had stayed too long. There was going to be a riot soon. He was relieved that the Courtship Ceremony had been a failure, but he still wasn't safe until he got out of the castle walls.

He skillfully weaved in and out of the crowd, avoiding the random missiles of food and finding small spaces in between people to slip through. He was doing good on pace, maybe a little too fast—but he was sure he was getting close to getting out.

He finally saw the gate. The fastest way he saw to escape was to dash along the side of the red carpet. He took a deep breath and sprinted.

"Almost free," he said to himself.

The gates were right in front of him. He was running at full speed—

THUNK

He had hit something, presumably a wall. When his senses returned, he looked up to see a black masked face looking down at him. The man was garbed in the clothes of a guard.

"Relinquish your hood, sir," the man said.

He had a deep, intimidating voice.

Altair had no choice but to do as the man said. He took off his hood to reveal the distinctive scar on his right cheek.

"It is you, Altair of the Underground Merchants."

Altair glared at the guard.

"I have done nothing wrong. Let me be!"

He reasoned that the guard could take him physically, but there could be a chance that he could gain the upperhand. Unfortunately for Altair, he didn't know who he was up against.

"You will come with me," Teal'c ordered.

"I have done nothing wrong," Altair repeated.

"I will not ask you again," Teal'c said, "I will escort you out of the castle."

Before Altair could move to strike, Teal'c had swiftly pinned his arms behind his back. He struggled to move, but Teal'c's grasp was too strong.

"Let us go then," Altair angrily said.

Teal'c led him out the gate.

XXXX

Sam stood up suddenly.

"What's up Carter?"

"Sir, you see this platform," she said as she pointed to a small silver disk connected to two tubes, "is designed to topple over once the timer runs out. It's probably made of some type of substance that when another chemical, probably released from these tubes, fuses with it, a chemical reaction will occur. Well… and you know the rest."

"Yeah, kabloohie," Jack said.

"How can we stop it?" Daniel asked.

"If we can just find something to absorb the chemicals before they touch each other, I can do something about it," Sam replied.

All three began looking around for something, anything to use.

"How about this cloth?" Daniel suggested.

Sam felt it, "No, the chemical will absorb right through it."

"How about this beard?" Jack irritatingly said.

"We might be able to use this wood," Sam thought aloud.

"That's a spoon, Sam."

"Exactly, it could cup up the chemical as it falls from the tube!"

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Whoa there Carter, how are we gonna jam it in there?"

"Well, I'll just have to drill an opening right where the platform is," she said as she whipped out her small knife.

"Where'd you get that?"

"They gave one to each of us during breakfast," Daniel said. "Didn't you get one?"

"No… but I did manage to get this," Jack said as he whipped out what looked like a chocolate candy bar wrapped in clear cellophane.

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe they'd arm the Prince and the Queen and leave the King defenseless…" Jack grumbled.

Meanwhile, Sam had managed to cut a hole big enough for the wooden spoon to fit through. She carefully positioned the spoon above the silver platform and made ready for the chemicals to flow out from the tubes.

"Time?" Jack asked.

"15 seconds… it's coming!" Carter shouted.

The green liquid chemical began to fill the two tubes as the silver platform had dropped to the bottom, just as Sam had predicted.

"How's the spoon working?" Jack asked as he began to unwrap the candy bar.

"It's doing fine sir—Oh no!"

Daniel and Jack jumped to her side and looked at what was going on.

"The spoon is filling up too fast," Sam said, "I didn't think it would need a lot of chemicals for the reaction to work. We need another spoon."

Daniel looked behind him to where they found their wooden spoon. There didn't seem to be another one.

"No luck," Daniel said.

"Looks like we'll have to jump from the balcony," Jack said as he was about to bite into the chocolate bar.

Suddenly, Sam snatched the bar from him.

"Carter! Don't go doing irrational things! We're not going to die," Jack barked.

Sam quickly took the spoon out and jammed the candy bar into the hole.

"Hold this," Sam ordered.

Daniel took the spoon right away.

The remaining green liquid spilled onto the chocolate. It wasn't absorbing the chemical. Amazingly, the chocolate was melting while the liquid was hardening on to it.

"What the hell is that?" Jack said incredulously.

"It seems that whatever this chocolate candy bar was made of has neutralized the explosive effects of the chemical," Sam responded, "At least, I think it's made of chocolate."

"Looks like you weren't defenseless after all Jack," Daniel said amusingly.

Jack shot him a glaring look. Before he could add a witty comment to the look, the doors burst open with a huffing and puffing Balibob tumbling in.

"I—have—come—to—save—you!" he said in between breaths.

"Yeah, great timing," Jack said, diverting his wittiness from Daniel to Balibob.

"We have got everything in control now," Sam said regally as she stood up from the bomb.

"Oh, thankfully you did! Now we can get back to the ceremony. It's a _real_ emergency!" Balibob exclaimed.

"Like this wasn't!" Jack said angrily.

"C'mon, Jack. Once we get this over with, we'll be able to go back home," Daniel said to calm him down.

"Fine," Jack said as he flipped his beard back, "Let's go kids."

He stomped through the doors and headed downstairs to the main stage while the other three gracefully exited the balcony and followed him.

XXXX

Balibob rushed passed Jack and got to the main stage where King Zaffaloft, Queen Stoweek, and Princess Lyra waited patiently.

The crowd hushed when they saw Balibob come down.

"Please forgive us," Balibob said, "They have resolved their problem and will meet you now."

"No apology needed," King Zaffaloft replied.

Balibob turned to the crowd, "Presenting, your beloved king, King Ful'ardi with his enchanting queen, Queen Kukinis!"

Jack and Sam practically stumbled onto the stage.

They quickly bowed to the crowd and to the other royal couple.

"Greet them," Balibob hissed.

As Jack came up from his bow, he saw the other king and he had to blink a couple of times before saying anything. Sam had to do the same thing.

"G-Greetings King Zattalot!" Jack said in an overly fake voice.

"It's Zaffaloft, sir," Sam corrected.

"But he looks so much like Teal'c," Jack whispered back, "And she looks like—"

"Shau'nac," Sam finished.

King Zaffaloft obviously did not hear them and bowed back to the couple.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Your kingdom has been hospitable to us," he said.

"I am pleased as well," Queen Stoweek said.

"I'm glad we've finally met," Sam said.

Balibob nudged her.

"I'm _glad_ we've fin_ally_ met," Sam said again.

The couple smiled at her.

"Now, we will present the young couple to each other!" Balibob proclaimed.

Daniel slowly crept onto the stage. When he was a kid, there was a very good reason why he stayed backstage when his elementary school put up a production—he had stage fright and it usual caused him to hiccup or worse.

"H-Hi there," Daniel said as he finally got to Jack and Sam.

"Are you okay Daniel?" Sam asked.

"This is Prince Narcassous," Balibob introduced him.

"I don't feel too well," Daniel uttered.

"Presenting… Princess Lyra!" Balibob said.

King Zaffaloft and Queen Stoweek stepped to the side and Princess Lyra stepped forward. All nausea left Daniel when he saw her. In fact, he felt like he could walk on clouds at the moment.

"Doesn't she look like…" Jack whispered to Sam.

"Sha're!" Daniel exclaimed.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I didn't like the whole bomb part, but you get the point right? Okie dokie, I'll be off editing the next chapters! 


	9. Interrogations and a Family Feud

**Double-Dealing**

A/N: Okie, I'm thinking that there are about four chapters left in this story. Anyway, thanks to all you readers out there! I hope this story hasn't severely harmed you too much!

Disclaimer: SG-1 is not mine… blah blah blah… you know the rest!

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Interrogations and a Family Feud_

The three members of SG-1 and Balibob were seated in the royal carriage again, going back to the main castle.

"That went well," Balibob said, breaking the unusual silence.

It had been rather quiet ever since they had seen Princess Lyra, who looked very much like Daniel's late wife.

"You have done a great service for the King and Queen," Balibob tried again.

It would have stayed quiet if Teal'c hadn't radioed in.

"Yeah Teal'c," Jack said.

"O'neill, we have Altair contained in the holding tower," Teal'c said.

"Good, keep him there for questioning."

Those were the last words spoken in the carriage as it made its way into the main castle's gate.

XXXX

Teal'c stood guard at the door as he saw Jack and Sam come up the stairs.

"Teal'c, is he in there?" Jack said.

"Yes, he is currently speaking with Princess Lyra," Teal'c replied.

"Lyra's in there with him? Alone?"

"No, her royal guards are also with her."

Teal'c stepped aside so that Jack could enter the room. Sam followed behind him as Teal'c continued to guard the door.

Lyra's back was to them. Her clenched fists were pressed against the table. Sitting across from her was, undoubtedly, the leader of the Underground Merchants, Altair.

"I cannot believe a cold-hearted monster like you!" Lyra shouted.

"Me? A cold-hearted monster? It seems you've got it the other way around, you money-hungry royals," Altair whispered icily.

Lyra turned around to see Jack and Sam staring at her.

"Princess," Sam began.

Before Sam could say anything else, Lyra dashed out the door, hands covering her face as they heard a sob escape from her.

"Are people here just… emotional?" Jack asked Sam.

"Look what we have here. The King and the Queen who would sacrifice the lives of their people rather than stop a petty, barbaric marriage ritual," Altair sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Jack said.

"There was a bomb on that balcony and instead of evacuating the people, you opted to keep the ceremony going. You royals never care about the people do you?"

"Pardon me," Sam said, "But you were the one who put the bomb there in the first place. You were the one who was ready to kill at all costs."

Altair turned his cold gaze to Sam, "I did not put a bomb anywhere. I am innocent of this charge. You are holding the wrong man."

"Now, lemme get this straight," Jack said, "You're telling us that you've got nothing to do with this even though you knew about the bomb and you were the top suspect in this _and_ we're supposed to believe you because you said so?"

"At this moment, the true culprit is out loose, plotting his next attack."

"How do you know about the bomb?"

"The royals are so loud about everything that I picked it up."

"What reason did you have to attend the Ceremony?" Sam asked.

At this, Altair paused.

"I… simply wanted to see the union that would topple my dreams."

"…Right," Jack muttered.

XXXX

Daniel had finally decided to join the rest in interrogating the captive. As he ascended the stairs, memories of Sha're flooded into his mind and he closed his eyes as the lingering pain he had fought so hard to erase was starting to grow back, full force.

Suddenly, something—someone ran into him. He opened his eyes and gasped. It was Princess Lyra. She backed away from him as she repeatedly apologized.

"It's okay Princess Lyra," he said and noticed that she had been crying, "Are _you_ okay though?"

She looked down at her clenched hands. Slowly, she looked up at Daniel. Her clear brown eyes struck Daniel so unexpectedly that for a brief moment he thought of her as Sha're and not the Princess.

"Sha're…" he whispered.

Her eyes widened.

"So, you love of another?" she whispered.

She sounded almost relieved for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry," he quickly replied, "I'm just not thinking straight right now."

"I must tell you something, regarding the assassination attempt," Lyra said abruptly.

Daniel blinked before responding, "What?"

"I was the one who wrote the assassination notice but—"

"Seize her!"

Before Lyra could finish her confession, a flurry of guards was heading straight at them, yelling and cursing.

"But what?" Daniel implored as he grabbed her arms.

She was violently yanked away from him by a guard and disappeared amongst the mob. He heard her frantically call out for him. He tried pushing through the guards, but their strength overwhelmed him.

Finally, he began ordering them.

"Stop this!" he cried, "I, Prince Nar, am ordering you to _stop this!_"

They weren't listening to him as they carried the Princess off.

He was losing her again and he couldn't do anything to stop it… again.

XXXX

Jack, Sam and Teal'c entered the interrogation room. Princess Lyra sat in the corner of the room, hands resting on her lap. She didn't look up at them as they approached her cautiously.

"Princess Lyra, we need to ask you a few questions," Sam said calmly, not wanting to startle her.

A few seconds passed before she replied in a small voice, "Please do, your highness."

Jack nodded at Sam, giving her the go-ahead to ask more questions.

"Why did you write the assassination note?"

"Because… I am a coward," she answered as she stared at the stone flooring, "I was running away from this marriage."

"It's okay to be scared Lyra. I mean, if I were in your position, I would be too. What's important right now is to figure out who is really behind the assassination attempt."

She quickly looked up at Sam, "That note was supposed to be a fake. I did not intend to harm anyone!"

Carter knelt down and placed her hand on Lyra's.

"Lyra, we want to believe you—"

"But that bomb was aimed specifically at us! How can you explain that?" Jack said, interrupting Sam.

"King Ful'ardi, I assure you I did not give that order nor did my parents. We would never think of assassinating our allies!" Lyra said, her voice quivering in desperation.

"Wouldn't think of bombing us but write us a note instead?" Jack said, "You even have the Underground Merchants working for you."

"Altair would not do something like that," Lyra whispered.

"They would not," she said aloud, to the Colonel especially.

"Sir, please calm down," Carter said, noticing Lyra's apprehension.

At that moment, Daniel burst into the room with two guards behind him. It seemed like they were breathing hard.

"I am sorry, your royal highness, I could not stop him," one of the guards said.

Jack sighed, "He was bound to come in anyway. You guys can get some rest."

The two guards looked relieved and marched out the door.

"Why'd you do that?" Daniel angrily said.

"Do what?" Jack asked innocently.

Teal'c and Sam felt an argument coming. Princess Lyra could feel the tension increase ten fold when Daniel entered the room.

"You know what you did Jack! I have as much right to be here as you do!"

"No you don't, son," Jack said, emphasizing 'son' to both annoy and remind Daniel that they had to keep with the charade, "If you were here, which you are now, your emotions would cloud your judgment."

"Listen, Lyra is innocent. She wrote the note but she did not want to kill us!"

"See? There it is! Emotions clouding judgment!"

Daniel turned to Teal'c, "You were with her most of the time at the Courtship Ceremony. She wasn't acting suspicious in any way, right?"

Teal'c pondered for a moment. He hesitated in speaking.

"There was indeed a strange occurrence between Princess Lyra and an unknown guard. It seemed that he had assisted the Princess when she had tripped. Before I could question him further, he had disappeared."

"Unknown guard?" Jack asked, "Sounds suspicious to me."

"But, he was helping her! Right Lyra?" Daniel said.

Princess Lyra nodded slowly, "But I too believe it was strange that he… the guard was there."

"What do you mean?" Sam inquired.

"He knew my name and I vaguely recognized him," she said.

A thought slowly formed in Carter's mind. She was trying to piece the information together and draw a possible conclusion. She stood up so suddenly that she startled Lyra.

"Sir, what if there was a traitor amongst Lyra's people? That would explain who would know of the letter, why the bomb was only directed at us, and how the guard, working undercover of course, knew Lyra's name."

"Maybe…" Jack remarked. "But we still have to keep her confined for safety precautions."

Daniel glared at the Colonel, "What?"

Princess Lyra jumped in before Jack could respond, "Thank you Prince Narcassous, but I shall endure this as punishment for my foolish actions."

Daniel turned around abruptly and left the room. Jack sighed guiltily. He knew it was hard on Daniel, seeing his wife's image alive again, but they needed to do what they had to do, even if they didn't like it, especially when Jack O'neill had to play tough-soldier-man.

"I'll talk to him," Sam said quietly as she followed after Daniel.

Jack stood staring at the empty doorway. He felt a hand touch his arm and turned to see that it was Princess Lyra.

"King Ful'ardi, I understand your concern. Please, do not feel guilty about doing the right."

He smiled and patted her hand, "We'll solve this mess."

"I believe you will."

Jack couldn't believe how much she not only looked like Sha're, but how much she exuded Sha're's personality. This was definitely hard on Daniel.

"Teal'c," he said.

With a nod, Teal'c waited for Jack to leave the room before he also left.

Princess Lyra went back into the corner and sat down, hands folded on her lap. She gazed up at the ceiling, wondering why the Prince had called his father 'Jack' and why the Queen continually referred to her husband as 'sir'.

* * *

A/N: Whoa, got a little angsty there towards the end, but don't worry... more humor will ensue!  



	10. One Step Back, One Step Forward

**Double-Dealing**

A/N: Hi out there! I just wanted to say thanks for reading this. Currently, I am addicted to Zelda: Four Swords! If you have played it before, you know how that game makes you super greedy and your best friends turn into money grubbing thieves! Yup, or at least, that's what my friends turn into. Alrighty, off I go again to become the Hero of Darkness!

Disclaimer: SG-1 is not mine… blah blah blah… you know the rest!

* * *

_Chapter Ten: One Step Back, One Step Forward _

Balibob was furiously scribbling in a burgundy journal labeled 'Entertaining Other Royals' while King Zaffalot and Queen Stoweek stared at him from the other end of the dining table. They sat in the room where SG-1 first met their royal doubles.

"Brilliant!" Balibob exclaimed as he snapped the journal closed and stuck the green feather pen back into his feathered collar.

"May I ask where my daughter is?" Queen Stoweek asked as she fidgeted with one of her silver rings.

"Do not be worried. She is currently with King Ful'ardi, the Queen, and Prince… um… getting acquainted!" Balibob said nervously.

King Zaffaloft placed his hand over his wife's, stopping her from fidgeting, "She is in safe hands."

She nodded as she smiled at him.

Balibob cleared his throat, "Ah, wouldn't you like to tour the castle? It is fabulous!"

As they stood up, the double doors flung open and in came King Ful'ardi and Queen Kukinis.

"My dear, everything will be fine! Calm down," he said to her as they walked toward the table.

"But-but _my_ dress! It was my _fav_orite! I just feel so, _so_ insecure knowing it is with someone _else_!"

King Zaffaloft and Queen Stoweek exchanged confused looks and turned to Balibob for an explanation. It was Balibob's turn to fidget as he rushed over to the other royal couple.

"I thought you were with Princess Lyra! Get out of here!" he hissed at them

Their eyes widened. Queen Kukinis flipped out her fan and began to fan herself as she paced back and forth.

"How dare you speak to us so rudely! Balibob, what has happened to you?" King Ful'ardi said as he clenched his long beard.

Balibob's eyes widened in recognition. This was the real royal couple, not the undercover ones.

"I didn't—You… Your highness, forgive me!" he pleaded as he went on his hands and knees, bowing up and down.

"Oh get up Balibob. We could never stay mad at you," Queen Kukinis said as she stopped fanning and stared at the couple standing at the table.

"You didn't say we had guests," she muttered behind her fan.

"Ah… that's because we thought you were supposed to stay in the west wing of the castle," Balibob whispered.

"I can't help it! I can't be confined in the royal garden all day! I need to roam and get some fresh air!" she answered as she began to fan herself again.

Balibob looked at King Ful'ardi.

He merely shrugged and said, "She's very persuasive."

"Greetings King Ful'ardi and Queen Kukinis. It is a pleasure to meet you again. Your Chief Councilor of Affairs has been most cordial to us," King Zaffaloft said with a slight bow of his head.

"Don't take this the wrong way but… who are you?" King Ful'ardi asked.

Balibob almost fainted when he asked the question.

"This is King Zaffaloft and Queen Stoweek, father and mother of Princess Lyra," Balibob said with a nervous chuckle, "You're always one to joke sire! Good joke!"

"OH! That King and Queen! Of course, just joking, of course," King Ful'ardi said as he patted Balibob on the shoulder, "So, where's Princess Lyra?"

Balibob almost fainted… again.

"I thought she was with you," Queen Stoweek replied.

"You may call me Kuki!" Queen Kukinis said, rather randomly, "This _is_ exciting isn't it?"

"Where is Lyra?" King Zaffaloft asked.

"I thought I asked you that… wait… is this a game?" King Ful'ardi said with a grin.

"Oh! I just _love_ games! Is it _my_ turn to ask _some_thing?" Queen Kukinis said in enthusiasm, "Do you like games _Sto_week?"

"No," she replied stoically, "I would much rather prefer seeing my daughter."

"Ah, she's—she's—" Balibob stuttered.

"Touring the castle?" Queen Kukinis said triumphantly as she raised her fan in the air.

"YES! That's what she's doing!" Balibob said in relief.

"I won! Darling, I won!" she said to the King.

"Yes dear, very good for you. I was on the verge of getting it but you're always better at games than me," he said as he clapped for her.

Balibob had also begun clapping, "Brilliant! Brilliant!"

King Zaffaloft raised his eyebrow at them and Queen Stoweek simply stared at them.

"Well, time to get back to the west wing," Balibob said as he ushered the hysterical royal couple.

"Is this a new game?" Queen Kukinis asked as she walked out.

"I won't let you win again!" King Ful'ardi said as he followed her.

Balibob walked back to the other couple.

"Shall we?" he asked them as he clasped his hands together.

"Is this a game?" King Zaffaloft asked warily.

"What a sense of humor!" Balibob said.

"Yes, he does have an amazing sense of humor," Queen Stoweek said seriously.

Balibob nodded, "I meant, shall we start the tour?"

"By all means," the King said.

They left the dining room and began to explore the vast castle, starting with the wing furthest from the west wing.

XXXX

Sam sat facing Daniel. They were in one of the empty interrogation rooms in the holding tower. He wasn't looking at her, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Daniel, I believe her," Sam said, giving him a reassuring smile.

He didn't answer.

Sensing that he wanted to be alone, she got up to leave.

"Sam, wait," he said with a sigh.

She sat back down.

"Lyra didn't do it and I know she didn't. She was about to tell me something important before the guards took her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I could just talk to her alone, I know she would tell me."

Sam flipped her fake long hair over her shoulder and slowly said, "Yes, it did feel like she was hiding something but Daniel… I'm afraid the Colonel is right."

Daniel shook his head in disbelief, "Sam, you can't be serious. He had no right to treat her like some criminal and on top of that, leave me out of the loop."

"Look, I know you're angry but you have to realize that Lyra is not Sha're," Sam said.

She saw the hurt look on his face and knew that she had hit the core of the problem, no matter how painful it was. He needed to deal with it someway or other.

"I know," he said quietly, "But I still want to protect her."

He brushed a hand threw his hair as he began to stare at nothing in particular.

Sam took it as her cue to leave and this time when she stood up, he didn't stop her. As she stood in the doorway, she looked back at Daniel. He seemed to be in another time and place, a melancholy smile playing across his face. He was going back to Sha're, to the only place he knew he would find her… in his memories.

XXXX

Jack and Teal'c headed toward the room where Altair was being restrained. They were nearly two meters from the door when they heard shouts coming from inside. They ran into the room to see Altair perched at the window and another man with a gray sphere in his hand standing beside him. He had piercing blue eyes that Teal'c recognized immediately. Three guards were unconscious on the floor.

"Come Tray!" Altair ordered as he jumped out the window.

"Stop!" Jack shouted.

He cursed at himself for not having a weapon. Teal'c, on the other hand, had a spear. He threw it at Tray, but not before the gray sphere was dropped from Tray's hand. It fell to the ground and gray smoke exploded from it.

Jack and Teal'c covered their eyes as they began to inhale the thick smog.

"See you at the wedding," the cold voice said.

Coughing, Jack opened his eyes to see that Altair and the man named Tray were gone. The spear that Teal'c threw was lodged into the wall.

"O'neill!" Teal'c said as he looked out the window, "They are no where to be seen. They are quite agile."

"Damn it!" Jack exclaimed, "Let's get Carter and Daniel and figure this thing out."

"Indeed," Teal'c said, "However, I must check on these men first."

"Got it T. Meet us in the dining room when you're done."

With that last order, he left the room to find his other team members; hopefully they would have an explanation or better yet, a plan.

XXXX

Balibob, King Zaffaloft, and Queen Stoweek entered the dining room. The gold chandelier was lit up as the sun began to set.

"Hello again King Zat—Zaffaloft, Queen Stoweek," Jack greeted them.

Jack sat at the head of the table with Sam and Daniel to his right. The King and Queen took a seat to his left and Balibob remained standing next to Jack.

"Yes, greetings," King Zaffaloft said.

"King Ful'ardi?" Balibob asked suspiciously.

"Bob?" Jack asked in turn.

"Just making sure," he muttered.

"Is this another game?" Queen Stoweek questioned.

"Game?" Carter said.

"Although we know your fondness for games Queen Kuki, right now, we must focus on the situation," Queen Stoweek said.

"Fondness for games?" Carter repeated, confused.

"Please, no more games," King Zaffaloft said and then turned to Jack, "I thought you were confined to the west wing until the assassin Altair has been dealt with."

"I told them that!" Balibob said proudly.

Daniel looked at Jack, "I think we should tell them the truth. Their lives may be in danger as well."

Sam nodded in agreement.

Jack thought for a moment and finally decided to explain everything to them. Well, explain all but the little switcharoo that they were doing. Throughout the explanation, the King and Queen listened intently.

"So, you see we were questioning Lyra but we," Jack emphasized the 'we' while throwing a look to Daniel, "believe she would not intentionally harm anyone."

Sam chimed in, "In fact, with Altair's escape, this reinforces Lyra's innocence. Why would Altair run away if he had nothing to hide?"

The King and Queen nodded at this.

Teal'c entered the room. Luckily, his face was covered by his helmet and the black cloth that draped over his face. He bowed to the royals, as a royal guard would do.

"Sir, the three men were not injured, merely rendered unconscious by the smoke bomb."

"Thanks T!" Jack said, "That's T, my right-hand man."

Balibob made a grumbling sound.

"Of course, next to ol' Balibob here," Jack added.

"The man who assisted Altair was named Tray. I have seen him before. I believe he was the unknown guard whom I encountered at the Ceremony," Teal'c said.

"That must mean the Underground Merchants are behind this," Sam said, "They are the prime suspects after all. Maybe this Tray tried to kidnap Lyra but Teal'c caught him before he could do anything."

"It is hard to believe the Underground Merchants would appear out of nowhere and especially at a time like this…" King Zaffaloft remarked.

"I suppose the wedding must be postponed," Queen Stoweek said.

Before Jack could say anything, Daniel replied, "Don't you see? Tray said that he'll see us at the wedding, right? He's trying to provoke us."

Sam caught on, "We could take the bait. If we have the wedding, they will definitely be there and we can take them by surprise."

"You mean to continue with the wedding?" Queen Stoweek said in shock.

"The wedding is on and we'll be prepared for whatever happens, that is, if you approve King Zaffaloft," Jack said.

The King nodded, "King Ful'ardi, I trust you. The wedding will proceed."

Balibob clapped his hands in the air, "Oh that is wonderful! For a moment there, I thought we would have another disaster! The peoples of are kingdom will be joyous!"

"We will rest now. Balibob has shown us our quarters," King Zaffaloft said.

"Good night," Queen Stoweek said as they left.

"So when's the big day?" Jack said as he stroked his beard.

"Tomorrow!" Balibob said ecstatically.

"Are you serious?" Jack shouted.

"I am!" Balibob shouted back happily. "Get some rest now. Big day tomorrow!"

He bounced out of the room causing his feathers to flounder everywhere.

"Jack, you have to change some rules in this kingdom," Daniel said.

"Believe me," Jack replied as he buried his face in his fake beard.


	11. Lost in the Crowd

**Double-Dealing**

A/N: Hiyo! Just wanted to say that this is the third to last chapter and yes, this story does end on (un)lucky 13. Oh yeah, to Chas54: I've never heard of The Prisoner of Zenda but when I looked it up and read a summary of it, wowzers… it sounded quite familiar. Thanks for the heads up on that! I guess I get no points for originality, eh?

Disclaimer: SG-1 is not mine… blah blah blah… you know the rest!

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: Lost In The Crowd_

Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel stepped out from their carriage and gazed at the scene before them. From what Balibob told them, the wedding was going to take place in a large open field, where the bride and groom were to meet on a raised stone platform so that everyone could see them. They saw the stone platform and a strip of white carpet leading up to it. The bride, like in the normal Earth tradition, was to talk down the white carpet and join her future husband, who would be waiting for her on the stone platform. Balibob, acting as a sort of priest, was to perform the rites for the couple.

"Balibob didn't mention that," Jack said as he pointed at the large arch stretching over the entire field.

"It's beautiful," Sam breathed.

The arch was indeed awe-inspiring. Flowers of various shades of blue and gold were weaved around a frame made of ivory colored wood. A curtain of rich green, leaves hung down from the inside of the arch. The dew on the leaves sparkled in the sunlight, providing an enchanting backdrop to the scene.

"Nice place for a wedding," Daniel said as he straightened the black cape that Prince Narcassous insisted he wear.

"Yeah, kinda makes me want to renew my vows, right dear?" Jack said jokingly to Carter.

Before anyone could take a jab at Jack's comment, Balibob popped up, seemingly from out of nowhere and bombarded Jack with a huge hug.

Sam and Daniel took a step away from the two, lest Balibob aim for them next. Teal'c smiled at this and decided not to fear Balibob's affections.

"Oh sire, you should be so proud!" Balibob said, as Jack struggled to get out of his embrace.

"Bob! Get off of me!" Jack growled as the man's feathered collar became tangled with his fake beard.

Balibob let go and smiled broadly at them, "You must get to your dressing quarters! King Zaffaloft and Queen Stoweek are waiting for you there!"

"What about Lyra?" Daniel asked.

"She is in her separate dressing quarters! It is bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the ceremony!"

"That's new…" Jack said and then turned to Teal'c, "How's the security situation?"

"O'neill, I have set guards around the perimeter and around the dressing quarters. We will catch the assailants before they strike," he answered.

"Good. Let's just get through this in one piece," Jack said, specifically at Daniel.

"Ah! Queen Stoweek requested that we give this to Princess Lyra," Balibob said as he pulled out a long, white satin sash from his sleeve.

"I'll do it!" Daniel volunteered.

"No Daniel," Jack said sternly, "Besides, it's bad luck for you to see her."

"Jack, I'm not really the groom. Plus, Teal'c will come with me."

"Let him go," Sam said and quickly added, "sir."

Jack sagely tugged at his beard and finally gave in, "Fine, but have T with you at all times."

Daniel took the sash happily and headed to Lyra's quarters with Teal'c.

As they walked off, Jack looked at Sam, "Off we go."

They, in turn, followed Balibob to their quarters.

XXXX

It didn't take long for the empty field to become filled with people. For Daniel and Teal'c, this was a problem. With Daniel bounding off optimistically, they had forgotten to ask Balibob for directions to Lyra's quarters.

"Teal'c, didn't you set guards around there?" Daniel asked as he pushed through the crowd.

"I ordered it, Daniel Jackson. However, I regret that I did not go there myself to situate the guards," Teal'c answered as he helped Daniel get through the crowd.

"I'm surprised these people don't recognize me…" Daniel said.

They didn't have to worry about anyone recognizing Teal'c. His face was masked.

"Do you wish them to?"

"No, not really… but even the prisoners recognized the crown prince. I would think these people would recognize him."

"There are also King Zaffaloft and Queen Stoweek's people among them. That may be why they cannot identify you."

"Imagine if they did. We'd be in a lot of trouble," Daniel said with a chuckle.

Suddenly, a voice cried out from behind them, "Prince! Prince Narcassous!"

"Spoke too soon," Daniel said, wincing.

"Indeed," Teal'c affirmed.

They found themselves dashing through the crowd as a sea of people followed behind them. As Daniel ran, he saw a suspiciously hooded man. There was a scar on his cheek… a moon shaped scar.

"Altair," he gasped.

Teal'c turned and saw what Daniel saw, "That is him, but to be in the open like that may be a trap—"

Before he could finish, Daniel darted away, heading toward Altair.

"Daniel Jackson!" Teal'c called out.

As Teal'c tried to follow him, the sea of people closed in around him, blocking him from getting to Daniel. Teal'c called out again, but could not find Daniel or Altair in the crowd of people.

He managed to break away from the large group of people and find a little open clearing. He stood there and scanned the crowd ahead of him. Instead of seeing Daniel or Altair, he spotted another familiar face on the very edge of the throng of people. It was the blue eyes that caught his attention. The face turned to Teal'c and smirked at him as he donned on his hood and entered the crowd.

"O'neill, Daniel has gone after Altair. I am chasing Tray," Teal'c radioed.

He sighed as he too reentered the crowd, keeping his eyes on Tray.

XXXX

Sam, Jack, and Balibob approached the dressing quarters. It resembled a small cottage that was located on the outskirts of the wedding field. There were four guards at each end of the cottage. As Jack came closer, the guards saluted him and Jack nodded.

Teal'c had contacted them about spotting Altair and Tray. Jack told him to go for it and followed Sam and Balibob into the quaint cabin.

"Greetings King Ful'ardi, Queen Kuki," King Zaffaloft said stiffly.

He stood in the corner, with a nervous look in his eyes. Queen Stoweek sat by the table as she fidgeted with her rings.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he reached for his gun under his robes.

"Please, don't move," King Zaffaloft said.

"Don't hurt me!" Balibob squeaked as Jack and Sam turned around to find that one of the guards from outside was now holding a knife to Balibob's throat. "I want to live!"

"Forgive me," King Zaffaloft said.

"Be quiet you," said another guard, who moved out of the shadow of the corner. He had a spear pointed at Zaffaloft.

"Sit down!" he ordered.

King Zaffaloft took a place beside his wife. The other three guards entered the quarters and shoved Sam and Jack to the table to join the other royal couple. Balibob was still being threatened with the knife.

"Would you stop it? He's scared out of his wits already," Jack said to the guard.

"Yes, yes, he speaks truth!" Balibob squeaked again.

The guard growled at him, causing him to squeak again.

"Silence, royal dog!" the guard with the spear shouted.

"So, what's the plan boys?" Jack said casually, not wanting to show fear to their captors.

"We kill you when we get the signal from our leader," the lead guard said.

"How cliché…" Jack muttered.

"Kill the dog!" the lead guard ordered.

Balibob wailed dramatically as the knife touched his skin.

"Stop!" Carter shouted.

Balibob fell limply to the ground. The guard with the knife stepped away from him in surprise. There was no blood on his knife.

"Bob! For crying out loud, you're merchants! You're not supposed to be killing!" Jack said angrily.

Sam ran over to Balibob and examined him.

"Sir, he… fainted."

Jack rubbed his temples, "Remind me not to kill him when he wakes up."

The lead guard pointed his spear at Jack, "What did you say about us killing?"

"You guys should just forgive and forget! Ever heard of that?" Jack said.

The guard grinned viciously, "Yes, you will know the true Underground Merchants…"


	12. Betrayed

**Double-Dealing**

A/N: One more to go until the curtain ends the show! Anyway, I'm going to watch **The Princess Bride** in a _movie theater_ tonight! Yup, an actual movie theater, on the big screen! I never got a chance to catch it in the movie theaters... but I have watched it more than a dozen times on video and DVD. I hope I don't ruin the show for anyone by quoting every line from the movie...

Disclaimer: SG-1 is not mine… blah blah blah… you know the rest!

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: Betrayed_

Daniel managed to elude the crowd by concealing his face with a rag he found on the ground. Unfortunately, he had dropped his radio when he bent down to pick it up. He had no time to recover it as people came flooding in. He continued to track Altair and followed him to the outskirts of the field, away from the crowd. In the distance, there was a small cottage decorated with blue flowers and two guards standing in front of the door. Daniel saw Altair climb through a window on the side of the cottage.

"Lyra!" Daniel shouted as he ran.

He saw the guards hastily enter the small cabin.

Finally, Daniel got to the cottage and ran in. He saw two slain guards on the ground. He looked up from them and saw Lyra, backed into the corner. In front of her, Altair stood with a bloody dagger in one hand and the other outstretched to her. Daniel whipped out his gun and pointed it at the leader of the Underground Merchants.

"Princess, come with me," Altair said calmly.

"Get away from her," Daniel said with anger and contempt in his voice.

Altair saw Daniel and sneered, "Oh, it is Prince Nar, the great actor, trying to act brave."

"I'm warning you," Daniel said as he tightened his grip on the gun, "Get away from her."

Lyra's eyes widened in fear. She was backing further and further into the corner.

Altair turned his attention from Lyra to Daniel, "Prince, do not interfere with things that do not concern you."

"If you're threatening my future wife, I think that concerns me," Daniel replied.

He swore he thought Altair flinched when he said 'wife'.

"I will not let this wedding happen! She doesn't love you!"  
Altair jumped at Daniel, thrusting his knife at him. Without a second thought, Daniel pulled the trigger.

"No!" Lyra screamed.

XXXX

The lead guard walked back and forth in front of the table. On the other side of the table, Sam, Jack, King Zaffaloft, and Queen Stoweek sat quietly. Three guards stood behind them. The guard with the knife stood at the doorway. Balibob was still sprawled on the ground.

"Carter?" Jack whispered.

She nodded at him.

Jack glanced over at Zaffaloft and he too nodded. They had to pull this off at the right moment or they wouldn't have another chance to launch their attack.

"Hey you!" Jack shouted at the lead guard.

Immediately, the guard pointed his spear at Jack, exactly what the Colonel wanted him to do. Jack grabbed the middle of the spear and pulled it down, pulling down the guard with it. He crashed into the table and let go of the spear. At the same time, Sam and King Zaffaloft pushed their chairs back, crashing it into the guards behind them. Sam got up and punched the guard behind Jack. She lifted her dress and pulled out the gun that she had attached to her leg. Pointing it at the three guards on the floor, she gestured them to move into the corner. Jack put the final blow on the lead guard and knocked him unconscious.

"Behind you!" Queen Stoweek warned as the guard with the knife came up behind Sam.

"Drop your weapon," he hissed.

Sam could feel the tip of the blade on the nape of her neck. She stiffened and looked over at Jack.

"Do it, Carter," Jack said.

As she was about to relinquish her gun, she heard the knife clatter to the ground. Jack, the King, and the Queen gaped at something behind her. She slowly turned around and saw a frightened, hysterical Balibob with a stack of hard-covered journals in his hands.

"I knew those things would come in handy," Jack said with a smile.

Balibob laughed crazily and started hyperventilating before fainting again.

"What of these men?" King Zaffaloft said as he glared down at the three cowering guards in the corner.

"What's Altair's signal?" Jack asked.

The guard in the middle spoke up after Jack gave him a swift kick.

"Altair?" he snorted, "No one listens to that weakling."

Sam cocked her head to the side, "But he's the leader of the Underground Merchants."

"He is, but we don't follow him. He's weak and has weakened the name of the Underground Merchants. We follow a new leader."

"A rogue faction?" Carter said, thinking aloud, "We need to tell Teal'c and Daniel."

"Good idea," Jack said and then turned to the guards. He really wanted to say 'Take us to your leader', but opted for the more direct approach, "Who's your leader?"

The three were silent.

"You will gain nothing from being silent. If you speak, we will lessen the blow of your punishment," King Zaffaloft said.

"Sir, Teal'c said he's lost Tray's trail but he's heading to Lyra's location. Daniel isn't responding," Sam informed Jack.

Jack brushed a hand through his beard and sighed. He looked back at the three guards, "King Zaffaloft is right. You talk and we won't be so hard on you stooges."

The first guard glared at them. The middle one was done talking. The third guard looked shaken enough to talk soon.

"Who is your leader?" Jack reiterated.

XXXX

Daniel had moved in time to dodge the knife, but because of his movement, his aim was off. He had shot Altair in the leg.

Lyra moved out of the corner and to Altair's side.

"Altair, I am sorry," she said as she took his hand.

Daniel lowered his gun and opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come out. He just stared at them in disbelief.

Lyra looked up at him and saw how hurt he was.

"Prince Nar, I did not want to hurt anyone. I am sorry," she said as tears sprung from her eyes, "I wrote that note because I loved another."

Daniel's sorrow turned to one of anguish as he glared at Altair, "You tried to kill me and my friends. How could you love someone like this, Lyra?"

Altair pressed on his wounded leg. He looked at Daniel and his expression softened.

"Prince Nar, I was bitter toward you because I let my emotions take control of me. However, I would not go so far as assassinate you," Altair said calmly.

Daniel gripped his gun. His mind was racing. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he licked his dry lips, trying to think. All he could see was Sha're beside a man she loved and that man wasn't him. It was breaking his heart, shattering the very core of his soul.

Lyra stood up and walked over to Daniel. She touched his face.

"You loved her…" Lyra said quietly, "You loved… Sha're."

Daniel gasped. He remembered when he whispered her name when he looked at Lyra and that glint of recognition she had when she realized that Daniel had loved someone named Sha're.

He closed his eyes and relished her touch one last time before he opened his eyes. He dropped his gun.

"I understand Lyra. You love him."

Lyra smiled at him and he was dazed by her radiance.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Daniel looked over at Altair and smiled weakly, "Sorry about that."

"I'll forgive you if you help me up."

Altair grimaced as Daniel and Lyra got him to stand up. He leaned on both of them for support.

"We must leave," Altair said urgently.

"I don't think you should be standing, let alone moving," Daniel replied.

"These dead guards aren't your guards. They are part of a rebel group that branched off from the Underground Merchants. They resort to violence and terror and they are probably the ones who set that bomb at the Courtship Ceremony. If only I knew who their leader was… I'd have stopped them. In any case, they'll come back here. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"That's an interesting take on it," said a silhouetted figure in the doorway, "We prefer to call ourselves the Underground Merchants Reborn."

The figure stepped out of the doorway and picked up Daniel's gun. Daniel mentally kicked himself for leaving around the gun like that. If Jack were there, he would have spouted something about him lacking common sense.

"Trayen!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Tray, what are you doing?"

Tray smiled as he pointed the gun at Lyra, "Since you decided to fall in love with this royal brat, the name of the Underground Merchants has been dragged through the mud. You turned us from a powerful, fearful force into a pathetic group of traders! You were weak in your dealings and you made us weak!"

"That's not true!" Lyra shouted, "He tried to integrate the Underground Merchants back into society without relying on underhanded tactics. He has not ruined the name of the Underground Merchants, but lifted it up from the shambles it once was!"

Daniel tried to assess the situation to figure a way out. If he could divert Tray's attention, there would be enough time for Lyra and Altair to escape. He could try tackling Tray but the gun would probably be faster than him. Besides, Lyra wouldn't be able to get far dragging Altair. There had to be another way.

"Why…" Altair said softly, "You of all people… I trusted you… I thought you understood that we could not keep going down that road… change brings progress…"

Tray was glowering and still held the gun at Lyra, "You could have been great, my friend. I will show you the error of your ways— by ending the life of this witch!"

He smiled sadistically as he watched the fear grow in Lyra's eyes. Tray and Daniel positioned themselves in front of her.

"So be it," Tray said, "I will enjoy ending the lives of the pitiful Prince, the witch, and the man I once called friend."

A shot rang through the air. Another shot followed it and finally, a third, fatal shot sounded.

Teal'c stepped through the cottage door and peered down at Tray, his blue eyes staring lifelessly up at him.

"Teal'c," Daniel said in relief.

"I am glad you are safe," Teal'c replied.

"We need to get Altair to an infirmary."

Teal'c nodded and radioed Jack and Sam, "O'neill, Lyra is safe as well as Daniel Jackson. We have an injured Altair as well."

"Copy that Teal'c. We'll seeya soon."


	13. Double Back Conclusion

**Double-Dealing**

A/N: This is the end! Thank you to all the readers out there! This was my first fic that was longer than five chapters and didn't just involve humor… so thanks for sticking it out with me. After reading this story again, I can definitely see that I need to improve on a lot of things. However, it has been a great learning experience. So, without further ado, I give you the conclusion of this story.

Disclaimer: SG-1 is not mine… blah blah blah… you know the rest!

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: Double Back_

SG-1 was back in their normal gear again. Jack was cheerfully rubbing his smooth chin, happy that he didn't have to deal with the beard. Sam reveled in how light her head felt after wearing the wig for such a long time. She also didn't mind not having to wear the corset anymore. Teal'c had nothing to complain about really. He had been content throughout the whole ordeal. Daniel was glad that he was back in clothes that allowed for some breathing room. He got scared when he started to become comfortable in tights.

Before they began their trek to the Stargate, or what Balibob referred to as the "Grey Ring", the royals came to see them off.

"Thank you for risking your lives for us," King Ful'ardi said as he stroked his beard, "You will not go without reward!"

"Oh, I hope not," Jack replied.

"Of course not! We will give you what you call 'naquadah'."

"Excellent," Jack said.

"Excellent," King Ful'ardi repeated, "I like that…"

"We'll send some people over in the next couple of days or so," Carter said.

"Oh, you _won't_ be coming?" Queen Kukinis asked as she fanned herself.

"No, I think I'll leave it up to the experts this time."

"What a _shame_ dear! You and _I_ are the _on_ly ones I trust _with_ my dresses!"

Sam smiled, "Why, thank you, your highness."

Balibob approached them.

"Colonel O'neill and Major Carter, I don't know what to say," he said as he dabbed his eyes with his feathers.

"Don't say anything Bob," Jack said.

"I will write this in my journal! You are welcome anytime!"

"Thank you for saving our lives," Sam said as she gave him a quick hug, "We will never forget you."

"I couldn't if I tried," Jack said, "But, you did save our lives and that makes you a good man. Keep doing what you do best."

"I will sir!" Balibob said as he gave Jack another big hug before releasing him and walking away.

King Zaffaloft and Queen Stoweek approached them.

"Our kingdoms will still be allied, though not through wedlock. Thank you for being a gracious host to us," King Zaffaloft said.

"Hey now, we aren't the real King and Queen remember?" Jack told him.

"Yes, I do remember. When I found out the true identities of the King and Queen, I was relieved for a moment when the wedding was called off," he said with a grin.

Daniel laughed at the situation but stopped when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned and saw that it was Lyra with Altair by her side.

"Hey there!" he greeted them.

"Daniel… that is your true name?" she asked.

Daniel nodded, "I'm sorry I had to lie to you."

"My family understands…"

"You are very understanding people you know that?" Daniel said jokingly.

Lyra smiled, "My parents have agreed to let me marry Altair."

"Congratulations!"

"Yes, Prince Nar took the news pretty well. He says that he could not marry another because he was devoted to someone else," Altair said.

"Probably himself," Daniel muttered.

"I am glad he is happy though," Lyra said and paused for a moment, "I hope you find love again Daniel."

Daniel smiled at her, "Someday."

SG-1 waved everyone goodbye and headed toward the gate. As Daniel walked down the hill, he suddenly felt light-headed. He staggered as he got on level ground.

"Daniel, are you okay?" he heard Sam ask.

He felt someone grab his arm, helping him to steady himself. It was most likely Teal'c.

"Danny, you don't look so good," Jack commented.

"I… don't… feel so good," Daniel remembered saying as he looked up at the clear blue sky that faded to black…

XXXX

Daniel opened his eyes slowly. He was staring at the familiar ceiling of SGC's infirmary. He sat up and was surprised that it didn't hurt.

"Hello?" he said, not expecting an answer.

"Morning, sunshine," came Jack's voice.

He was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Jack… uh… what happened? Was I dreaming?" he asked as he looked around for his glasses.

"You blacked out. Janet said it was due to some sorta stress."

Daniel finally got has glasses on and stared at his hands on the white blanket. He almost wished he was dreaming.

"At least you got to miss the debriefing," Jack said, "We had a hell of a time trying to explain the whole thing."

Daniel sat in silence. Jack frowned as he stepped closer to him.

"Are you going to be okay Daniel?" Jack asked.

He continued to stare at his hands and then lifted his head.

"I will be," he said more to himself than to Jack.

Jack nodded and started to walk towards the door. He stopped and reluctantly said, "They invited us to their wedding. It'll be in two weeks."

Jack took a deep breath before saying, "General Hammond needs to know who'll be going."

Daniel blinked for a moment and gave Jack a small smile, "I'll think about it."

Jack smiled back, "Good, think about it… and don't worry about those tights. I heard Prince Nar's got some reserves for you when you come back."

Daniel slid back under his blanket.

"Sure, just as long as you don the beard again, _dad_."

As Jack exited the room, Daniel was certain that he heard him mutter something about being too young to have a son so arrogant, irreverent, and naïve or something along those lines. Grinning to himself, Daniel began to recollect what had happened over the past few days and decided that having a double wasn't so bad… just as long as he didn't have to _be_ the double.

THE END

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? I kept rewriting the ending but it just didn't jive right. This was the only ending that was close to the feeling I wanted. Hope it was adequate for y'all. Alrighty, thanks again for reading! Constructive criticism is definitely welcome. I know I need it. Thanks in advance! 


End file.
